futuramafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Genjin Mohokaw
Jutsu Ninjtusu * Shadow Style: Speeding Bullet Kick * Shadow Style: Speeding Bullet Punch * Leaf Style: Rabbit Punch * Leaf Style: Jab of Speed * Metal Style: Shadowless Kick * Metal Style: Cutting Uppercut * Water Style: Speeding Stomp Wave : Comming Soon * Water Style: Speeding Pimp Slap Wave : Comming Soon * Invisibility Jutsu * Snow Style: Speeding Bullet Kick : Comming Soon * Snow Style: Speeding Bullet Punch : Comming Soon * Ice Style: Speeding Bullet Kick : Comming Soon * Ice Style: Speeding Bullet Punch : Comming Soon * Plasma Clone Jutsu * Rubber Clone : Comming Soon * Crip Clone Jutsu * Plasma Release: Dragon Breath * Drug Clone Technique * Tupac Jinchūriki Clone Jutsu * Multi Tupac Jinchūriki Clone Jutsu * Sound Clone Jutsu Taijutsu * Shadow Style: Speeding Bullet Kick * Shadow Style: Speeding Bullet Punch * Leaf Style: Rabbit Punch * Leaf Style: Jab of Speed * Metal Style: Shadowless Kick * Metal Style: Cutting Uppercut * Water Style: Speeding Stomp Wave : Comming Soon * Water Style: Speeding Pimp Slap Wave : Comming Soon * Snow Style: Speeding Bullet Kick : Comming Soon * Snow Style: Speeding Bullet Punch : Comming Soon * Ice Style: Speeding Bullet Kick : Comming Soon * Ice Style: Speeding Bullet Punch : Comming Soon Kinjutsu * Kinjutsu: Purazuma * Healing Soul Technique Genjutsu * Sexy Jutsu Hell Illusion He is undefeated and cant be stop he is the best in the Hip-Hop Village, but in other villages is not the best is only the best in is village of origin. Friends * Young Piece * Insane Blonde Apperance He is a tall musculary black man. His hair is always chave. He were a pair of blue jeans and some time no t-shirt, but when he got a t-shirt the t-shirt is a black muscles shirt.He also were a navy blue flak-jacket with some kunais. Personality He is completely fearless. At first glance, Genjin Mohokaw does not appear to be very intelligent; his apparent lack of intelligence is the source of his brave attitude towards life. Genjin Mohokaw can easily be amazed by the simplest things, such as hermit crabs, and can be confused by concepts such as that by digging a hole right next to another he may be unintentionally filling the other hole. Because he views the world in a straightforward and simple manner, he occasionally is the only person who can see past events that have taken place and realize the true goal, yet at other times he can fall into the simplest of traps. He will often state that if he reaches his goal, that's fine, but if he dies on the way, that's fine too. History History Part-1 When he was born is father befeated and lost is life to the demon from the konoha Village and his father put the demon in to naruto, since than he was known as minato the Hero. History Part-2 At the age of 6 he was in the Academy School at the Hip-Hop Village and at the same year he graduated becaus of is skills he was really fast for is age he tranned all the time for survi. He graduated at the age of 6 and started to train to become a chunin. History Part-3 He started as a genin at the age of 6 and graduated at the age of 7 because he was smart he was intellegent he read allot books just to be smart and at the night he trained for is ninjutsu skills is sennei was Jiyū Zatchi. Genjin Mohokaw was Jiyū favorite becaus Jiyū see in Genjin all the energy that in put in is trainnings. History Part-4: The Chunin Exam History Part-4: The Chunin Exam part-1 When he started the first part of the exma is teamates were ???? and ???? they where very smart and andser all the question with out assetation. At the secound part of the exam the scroll was the scroll of "Heaven" and the mission was to get the scroll of "Hell" and the scroll of "Earth". History Part-4: The Chunin Exam part-2 Because of is high skill in ninjutsu in is speed and foce him and is partners finish part-2 of the chunin exam in 48 min a record in The Warning Lands. Their name was reathin in a special rock of special records that ninja student that still goes to school. History Part-4: The Chunin Exam part-3 Present He is partner Jay Wong and is partner William Zatchi entered a tournament for their nation. More Comming Soon... Trainnings Ninjutsu Trainning/Skill Trainning Taijutsu Trainning/Speed Trainning Genjutsu Trainning/Illusion Trainning Kinjutsu Trainning/Illegal Trainning Fuinjutsu Trainning/Seal Trainning Summining Trainning . Trainning Comming Soon...! Background I was a member of the ANBU at the age of 17 and move to konoha for 4 years and comme back in to is home village. At the age of 21 he move back in to is village. And at the age of 22 he have assigne to be a the Jonin of the team name G-Unit. He teach most of is jutsu to Young Jeezy. Jutsu Ninjutsu * Drug Clone Technique * Invisibility Jutsu * Plasma Release: Dragon Breath * Genjin Jinchūriki Clone Jutsu * Multi Genjin Jinchūriki Clone Jutsu Taijutsu * Genjutsu * Drug Illusion Technique Kinjutsu * Missions Completed * D-Rank: 898 * C-Rank: 690 * B-Rank: 515 * A-Rank: 478 * S-Rank: 200 States * Genjutsu: 12,5% * Taijutsu: 12,5% * Ninjutsu: 12,5% * Seals: 10% * Chakra: 13,5% * Speed: 12,5% * Force: 13% * Intelligence: 13,5% * Potential: 97,7% * Type: Irregular Major Battles * Tupac Shakur VS Old Angus : Win * Tupac Shakur VS Otonami Sokudo : Unknown Quotes * See Also * Genjin Mohokaw (Character)(Futurama Fanon X-File) * Genjin Mohokaw (Character)(Futurama Fanon G-File) coming soon Category:Characters Category:Hip-Hop Ninja Category:Male Category:Kage Category:Jinchuriki Category:Gods Category:Kaikoku Sennin Category:Seven Masters of The Warning Lands Category:Tournament Fighters Category:Ninja